


A Hollow Manipulation

by HalcyonTerror



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Heros & Villains, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonTerror/pseuds/HalcyonTerror
Summary: A perfect villain.A hero a little too anti to fit.An immovable object and an unstoppable force collide, but maybe not in the way you're thinking.





	A Hollow Manipulation

Scorpion smirked, the setup for a perfect heist lay on the screens before him; his puppet minions danced to his tune beautifully. The remotely controlled automatons had everything under control, hostages against the wall, money in large sacks clustered on Hiruko’s back. 

Everything is wrapping up neatly, and the puppet master leans forward eagerly to watch the automaton called Kazekage as it stalks forward and takes the last sack of cash from the terrified teller. Brilliant red hair halos an angelic face that glows in the scant lighting of the room. The young villain’s next intake of breath is filled with anticipation, “Good, now it's time to come home.” The words flow from his lips with a pleased lilt to them; he is proud of his creations, his art and what they have achieved.

Scorpion settles in his chair, “that went better than I expected.” In a city full of heroes and villains, it was at times difficult to get away with crimes, particularly bank heists, a rather popular activity. Today had been planned out, coordinated with an acquaintance the redhead happened to owe a favor to, otherwise, Scorpion and his art would never lower theirself to robbing a bank.

The pictures on his screens shook, the explosion was LOUD, the terrified shrieking of civilians LOUDER; the puppeteer drew back with a cringe. Trouble had just arrived; his speakers had been blown out. “ What inconvenient timing.” He groaned but refused to panic. There was a plan in place, a fight had always been a possibility.

He hated having his automatons damaged, but Scorpion had programed them to fight for a reason, and the reason was apparently here. Which side did the cause of the explosion fight for, though? Was this someone he could bribe or blackmail to go away?

As the automatons got into position, Scorpion’s view became clouded, the cameras in his automatons eyes were being clouded by colored smoke. 

“What the fuck.” Muddled crimson eyes narrowed, a pale hand clenched into an angry fist. Going into a fight blind meant the unknown had the advantage. Scorpion scoffed, clicking his tongue behind gritted teeth. "And here I thought no one would be idiotic enough to interfere."

A second explosion sent Scorpion’s view reeling; the screen watching the hostages blacked out, the eyes of the automaton stuck babysitting were malfunctioning. The screams of the hostages grew more frantic, Scorpion thought he could hear the words ‘mad dove’ among expressions of terror and agony; merely heightening his own confusion as he plans a counterattack.

Unable to see the threat as of now, Scorpion sets his automatons to a basic defense protocol and presses the recall button on Hiruko’s controls; the shell of Hiruko’s back closed up over the bags of money. As soon as the path was clear, Scorpion's favourite automaton would begin making its way home.

In the meantime, set to a primary defensive mode as they were, the automatons shifted gear. He could now make out a hazy figure on his screens. “Hn,” Scorpion stared at the unwanted intruder, teeth bared in a malicious sneer. He wasn't quite sure as to the interloper’s identity; that didn't really matter now as his art would blow them out of this life. 

Possibly literally, as one of his air automatons had activated its fan attachments, and air was circulating rapidly through the room, dispersing the smoke and carrying with it chunks of debris. The fan was quickly turned against the attacker, who simply wasn't there anymore, and Scorpion sighed. On screen to the right, the figure had moved; they were after Hiruko, and Scorpion found himself begrudgingly acknowledging their competence.

Still he couldn’t let them get away. With a second world weary sigh, he turned on his hidden mic, wired to the Kazekage automaton. “Not so fast, brat,” he hissed at the apparent hero running off; the hero actually stopped, which was rather amusing and gave a fire automaton a chance to hit him from the side with a flamethrower. 

The brat, proving he wasn’t completely brain dead, moved out of the way, flipping over the flame shooting automaton.

Scorpion, were he a lesser man, might have been impressed, the form was neat, executed without wasting motion or excessive flair. He couldn't help but continue to evaluate (and admire) the brat’s efficiency as they fought hard against a squad of Earth automatons, until they seemingly melted into the floor, leaving a sculpture behind.

Scorpion sent an automaton forward to investigate. The sculpture exploded, shockwaves of force smashing into his automatons. Every single one of Scorpion's monitors was black now, save Hiruko's. Assumedly, that meant every single automaton except Hiruko was down. On his monitor, Hiruko was still plugging along; the maton moved mere feet per hour, very sluggishly compared to others of his creation; at this rate, it would get caught anyway.

In all honesty, Scorpion was ready to write this heist off as a bad job, and cut his losses. There were sirens in the distance now, the cops would be at the bank in short order. Depending on how badly his attack force had been blown to shit, that bratty upstart could be on Hiruko’s tail any second. Any plan of back-up he could have conceived involved his automatons, that had been all of his attack force the brat had destroyed. 

He wasn't giving up, except for the time being. More information was required in the case of the new interference. Turning off his monitors, Scorpion spun on his heel and left his command center. It was time for some good old fashioned reconnaissance.

**Author's Note:**

> Granny Chiyo made him pizza bagels.
> 
> The ending is probably a little sloppy. This has been a draft for ages, I just wanted to post it.
> 
> Message me on tumblr: halcyonterror.tumblr.com
> 
> Edit: Thanks to ThatShipCat and sandshielded for looking over the draft.


End file.
